


Hold on for Dear Life

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto fell of the train, Ignis is hurting, and Gladio desperately needs to reconnect with Noct.





	Hold on for Dear Life

"I hate you," Noct said, smacking the heel of her hand against Gladio's shoulder. "So much. I hate you, I _hate_ you."

"Shut up," Gladio murmured, voice low like a threat. "Walls are thin. You don't want to wake Iggy." Noct stilled, and Gladio felt a stab of guilt for being manipulative. Ignis had been silent with Prompto gone (lost? killed? who knew?), sitting on the sleeper bunk with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring into the darkness. She blamed herself for not having seen through Ardyn's trickery; even after she dropped into exhausted sleep she looked wrecked. Iggy being Iggy, Gladio knew she'd be able to fake normal tomorrow, but tonight her self-loathing had made the atmosphere of their room unbearable.

Which was why Gladio had grabbed Noct on her way to take a shower and pulled her into the empty room next door. She couldn't fix Ignis, but Noct... They hadn't done this since before Altissia, and some superstitious part of her believed that they needed to _be_ together to heal the rift between them.

Gladio pushed Noct's shirt up and filled her hands with Noct's breasts, pinching at her nipples to make her squirm. Noct twisted and smacked Gladio again, but this time it wasn't just lashing out, and Gladio let herself get shoved down onto the bunk and stripped bare.

It was weird how they always ended up yelling at each other when they tried to talk, but were always on the same wavelength when it came to fucking. Gladio figured it was because naked, they were just two horny people trying to get off, without the weight of generations of queens and Shields to live up to. Noct skipped over any kind of foreplay and just shoved Gladio's legs open, mouth closing over her bush and parting her labia with her tongue, licking in hot wet strokes until she found her clit. And then Gladio nearly kicked Noct right across the room because her teeth were right _there_ , a bright exhilarating rush of pain and pleasure, like accidentally sliding a finger along one of Iggy's blades.

"Sorry," Noct muttered, not sounding sorry at all. "I just hate you."

"Hate me while you sit on my face," Gladio countered, pulling on Noct's spiky hair. Half-petty, because at least that way she could bite back, and half because she needed to be of service, no matter how much that chafed.

"Asshole," Noct said. "Fucker." But she crawled around and settled her thighs on either side of Gladio's head, and this time when she sucked on Gladio's clit it was almost like an apology, rough and sweet in turns. Gladio could picture her face, eyes closed, lashes like dark fans, lips red and wet. She was going to make Noct come first, for being a brat, but Noct was melting her from the inside out.

Gladio braced her heels against the bed, rolling her hips up to shove her cunt into Noct's face, and got down to the business of eating Noct out. Noct was picky and sensitive because of course she was; Gladio used the lightest flicks of her tongue and still Noct shivered and demanded more gentleness, like she'd fucking die if Gladio ever treated _her_ like a chew-toy. Noct was so wet Gladio had to swipe her face clean to keep breathing – _thanks, your majesty_ – and she slid her fingers up over the royal vag to the royal taint.

Noct's busy mouth went slack, and then she breathed a soft, "Oh fuck."

"That mean no?" Gladio asked, catching more slick with her fingers, rubbing small circles and then repeating them with her tongue.

Noct shook her head, so Gladio got her thumb real wet and slid it all the way back. She cupped her mouth around Noct's clit and just breathed, as hot as she could, and pushed her thumb just inside the rim. Noct gasped and choked and twisted, trying to fuck herself down on the intrusion, but Gladio held her steady, even as she turned her hand side to side, sliding out – making Noct hiccup with frustration – before pushing in again while pressing her tongue hard against Noct's clit once, twice, getting a good rhythm going until Noct sobbed garbled words into Gladio's cunt, grabbing her legs hard enough to leave bruises as orgasm pulsed through her like some wild magic sent down by the gods.

Gladio found it easy enough to ignore her own lust while focusing on Noct, but as soon as she'd goaded Noct into coming need slammed into her with urgency. She pushed Noct's hips up, ignoring the grumbling until Noct took the hint and slid over to the side.

"Let me," Noct protested as Gladio reached down to finger herself. "My job."

"So do your fucking job," Gladio said, desperation making her sound mean. Noct huffed and slithered up to lick her way up to Gladio's nipple, rough like always, one of her hands tugging at Gladio's hair and the other tangling with her fingers between her legs. Gladio swore, losing rhythm just when she'd been so, so close, but then Noct's evil little teeth chomped down and the whole world whited out around her, replaced by a tiny glimpse of the Astral realm, heartbreakingly beautiful and gone all too fast.

"Fuck." Sticky fingers rubbed over Gladio's cheek, and she didn't have the coordination to swat Noct's hand away. "I made you cry."

"Nah." Gladio curled up to sitting and kissed Noct hard to distract her. "Never. Probably I got something in my eye. Like your ass."

Noct snorted. "Probably I don't hate you," she said. "I just – what am I going to do?"

Gladio patted her on the shoulder. "Keep going forward, like Iggy said." Noct shrugged her hand off, and Gladio got up, wiping her face clean. "Start with a shower. We stink."

"I can't lose you, too," Noct said. "First Iggy, and now Prompto – I can't do this on my own."

Gladio sighed, bending to grab their clothes from the floor and handing Noct her half. "Thing is, yeah, you can. And if you have to, you will, because you're the Queen. We have faith in you. But," and she glared down at Noct to keep her from protesting, "you'll only go it alone over my dead body. I'm your Shield. Trust me."

Noct slid one finger down the scar on Gladio's chest, between her breasts, and then poked at the toothmarks circling her right nipple. "I trust you." She looked like she wanted to add something, but then she shook her head.

"That's all that matters." Gladio pulled her bandeau on, and then her pants, and watched as Noct dressed with desultory lack of care. Wearing everything but that damned ring. "Noct – you know I – "

Noct shut her up with a hand pressed across her mouth, sharp warning in her eyes. "Shower," she said, shutting the conversation down. "Then saving the world."

She turned on her heel and left; Gladio, as always, followed.


End file.
